Payphone
by vampirita soy
Summary: Hemione fue a vivir a Londres, después de 2 años Draco va a buscarla, encontrando una carta. Songfic y One shot.


_I'm at payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the time gone, baby_

_It's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

El rubio caminaba en las frias calles de Londres, en el mundo muggle, hace 3 años que termino la guerra y hace dos que no la veia, la dueña de su corazón, la chica de cabellos cataños.

Se acerco a un parque y se sentó en una banca, suspiro y miró la luna, brillante, hermosa, pero ella lo era más.

Hermione – susurró, bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos - ¿Dónde estas?

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

La extrañaba muchisimo, todavia recoraba ese último beso que le dio, cuando le dijo que iba a venir a vivir al mundo muggle.

A pesar de que sea su culpa, ya que no tuvo el valor de pedirle que se quedara, que viviera con él, vino aquí hace 3 meses con el objetivo de buscarla, de decirle que la amaba y que no podia vivir sin ella.

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sunsets in paradise_

Sacó la carta de su chaqueta, al misma que le dio hace 2 años, nunca tuvo la valentía suficiente de abrirla, temiendo lo que podria contener.

Esa era una noche más que gastaba buscandola, pensando en ella, todavia recordaba cuando eran novios, secretamente por supuesto, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabian, cuando pasaban noches juntos en la Sala de Menesteres.

_I'm at payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the time gone, baby_

_It's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Lentamente abrió la carta, y lo que leyó le sorprendio, solo habia un número telefónico y una frase muy rara.

No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia si el número era de ella, pero que más podia hacer, estaba desesperado en oir su voz otra vez.

Que pasaba si ella ya encontró a alguien más, si le olvido, si tiene una nueva vida con un muggle, si se casó.

Ese último pensamiento le enfureció, donde quedaban las promesas, esos planes locos que hicieron los dos, esa vida sin restricciones donde podian vivir juntos sin que sus estatus de sangre lo impidieran.

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song_

_I'll be sick_

Caminó hacia una cabina telefónica, tenía que estar seguro que ella no le habia olvidado, que le estaría esperando como lo prometio.

Se acercó y marcó el número que tenia en el papel, mientra esperaba que le respondan, fijó su mirada en las estrellas.

Todas esas historias de fantasia que escuchaba a su madre decir, ahora no tenian sentido, él era el principe, buscando a su princesa, pero sin encontrarla, que el temor de que no le amaba y que le habia olvidado.

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

'_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away _

-¿Hola? – su voz, su dulce y hermosa voz, la volvió a escuchar, por primera vez en dos malditos y largos años.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó la castaña

-Si Hermione, soy Draco

-Draco – susurró la castaña, esperanzada, si la llamó es porque volvió por ella.

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

-Mione

-Te atreves a llamarme después de 2 años, te estuve esperando 2 malditos y largos años, no sabes lo mucho que llore – le dijo enojada

-Y yo no te deje de buscar, acada noche deseaba que estés a mi lado, necesitando desesperadamente tus besos, recordando nuestra noche en la Sala de Menesteres, ese día del baile de navidad en cuarto año cuando de lleve al lago, para pedirte que seas mi novia – sonrió recordando, la castaña le habia dicho esa noche que pensaba que era un truco, pero él la calló con un beso, que fue correspondido, de primero de muchos besos.

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sunsets in paradise_

-Draco, yo… no sé

-No digas nada – le interrumpio – Yo te sigo amando, y sabes que nunca he dejado de hacerlo

-Yo también te sigo amando, nunca te olvide – una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro, sus ojos grises brillaban

-Te espero en el Parque, cerca de King Cross

_I'm at payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the time gone, baby_

_It's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Volvió a sentarse en la misma banca, y espero que apareciera su castaña, después de 2 años la volveria a ver.

Ella venia corriendo apresuradamente, estaba ansiosa de verlo otra vez, y lo vió estaba sentado en una banca, con la vista fija en el cielo, tal vez mirando la luna.

Lentamente se acerco a él y sentó junto a él.

-Es una hermosa noche, no lo crees- susurró la castaña

-Si, pero no se compara con tu belleza

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song_

_I'll be sick_

-Siempre tan alagador Malfoy- le dijo la castaña, fijando su mirada en él

-Que puedo decir Granger, me encanta admirar la belleza- rió el rubio

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- comento la castaña, melancolicamente

-Si, pero podemos recuperlo, ¿no?- sugirio.

-Todo el tiempo que nos quede- acepto.

El rubio miro a sus ojos castaños, y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, para finalmente besarlos, la castaña correspondio ese beso, después de tanto tiempo pueden estar juntos, juntos sin que nadie se los impida

_Now I'm at payphone_


End file.
